


fairy glitter sparkles gets a snack

by overlaur



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)
Genre: Admit it, i was right kat, u were wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overlaur/pseuds/overlaur
Summary: fairy glitter sparkles gets a snack just so they can win an argument over the morality of whatever the hell species she is and pretty much u cant disagree w me because ur opin ion is WRONG
Comments: 16
Kudos: 3





	fairy glitter sparkles gets a snack

fsairy glityter sporkles was v hungry after watchinmg twitch the wehjole day. she askded the prinve bf is he hasd any yum yums but he alsredy ate them a l l. so fairly glinky sparkl whent to her bff popppy. she adked piumpernikel if she had any yums asnd popper said she aet them all 2. fairyt glitttttzys spank had enough ofg threrie bullshit. so first sdhe went to her bf andf aste him. hids last weerds were "damn howo'd u kwneo i liked vore i never toldf-" asnd he started tyrailing off. stil; hungri she went to poppy and eate her 2 bencuse shje was a jerk. 

the end

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! i hope you liked my very well done version of fairy glitter sparkles. peace out


End file.
